Marauder's Revenge Extracted
by CeKhay
Summary: The Marauder's Map Challenge: McGonagall's Office, James Potter, and Bellatrix Black. Only trouble can happen. One-Shot.


**Rating: T**

[My First] **Fanfiction Challenge:** The Marauder's Map Challenge, enormix  
**Challenge Summary:** This is challenge where you write a one-shot/drabble/multi-chapter/poem/whatever-you-please about what someone was doing in someplace with someone else on Friday night. You choose a letter, a number, and a color. I give you a place, and two characters.

**My choice:** K, 26, and Green.  
**Given:** McGonagall's Office, James Potter, and Bellatrix Lestrange, or for the purposes of my story, Bellatrix Black.

* * *

**Marauder's Revenge Extracted**

**One-Shot**

**CeKay**

**

* * *

**

James blow out the air he'd been holding in as he was marched into his Head of House's office by the caretaker Mr. Filch, followed shortly by a Bellatrix Black wearing a sneer on her artistically sculpted orange and red charmed face, her sparkling pink hair tied back by a green ribbon.

"Both of you wait here for McGonagall." Mr. Filch said .

Both disgruntled with the fact that they were to _enjoy_ each other's company longer then they wanted sat in chairs farthest from each other in the small office.

James thought back on how he'd gotten here, if Bellatrix just hadn't cornered Peter two days ago, then Sirius wouldn't have jumped in, and being third years they could hardly keep up with the number of curses and hexes that Bellatrix, a seventh year, threw at them, landing Sirius and Peter in the hospital wing. Wanting vengeance he enlisted Remus's help hardly having to encourage him any more then James own desire for revenge.

So Filch caught them after their revenge, and after Bellatrix had cursed Remus's eyes, but before James could do anything to retaliate. Sure he got Rodolphus Lestrange, probably ruined Trixie's dream of a traditional marriage proposal, since the ring had been charmed to her touch to sing her most hated song in the most off-key tone. Course when someone tried to silence the ring the caster's skin would turn orange and red. If it was tried again to be silence well, that person would be stuck clucking like a chicken, that was when they had been caught as he and Remus couldn't hold their laughter at Rodolphus clucking his explanation to Bellatrix.

There it had escalated into another duel between third years and seventh years. Remus had managed to turn Trixie's hair a glittering pink, which was now hurting his eyes as they kept catching the light from the fire. Of course it didn't matter because it felt good that his revenge had pulled through, so he was going to be punished it didn't matter in the long run of things. He been less hurt in the scuffle between the four of them managing to have Rodolphus tied up as he couldn't say a spell through all the clucking. He chuckled again in memory; he'd been just about to start full on laughing before it was cut off abruptly. He open his mouth trying to sound out more sound and coming up empty he turned his glance quickly to the other occupant in the room to see her smirking in satisfaction and placing her wand back into her sleeve.

James saw red before taking his own wand out without thinking and ended up transfiguring her ribbon into a snake. James surprised himself as he didn't think he could do that especially without words. His thoughts were caught off by the screech from Bellatrix, she brought her wand back out and he saw a purple light coming towards him before he drove under McGonagall's desk. He head the ripping of cloth and looked under the desk to see the armchair her had just been sitting in have a slash among it's pillows. That could have killed him!

"Come out come out wittle Potter, Trixie's here oh and she isn't about to hurt you. _Much_." He heard Bellatrix intone.

_Much_, hmm, well he's show her he undid the S_ilencio_ on his self before point under the desk towards her feet and whispering the tripping jinx. He heard in satisfaction as she fell and her yelp of indignation. He smirked before unfolding from his hiding place under the desk, he leaned over to see Bellatrix rolling over before standing she immediately point her wand at him and they were off throwing jinxes, hexes, and curses at each other most more hurtful than others. Most also missing more than others, James thought they were pretty much evenly matched he thought this was mostly due to the fact that he's caught her off guard with some of the more complex jinxes that he knew of thanks to Remus.

He thought about his next move as he was hidden behind the Professor's chair he could also hear Bellatrix panting as he was from the excretion, it couldn't have been more than 7 minutes though. Just as he was coming out from behind the chair the door swung open revealing a peeved Minerva McGonagall.

"What is the meaning of this? Aren't the two of you in enough trouble as it is without adding destruction of the Deputy Headmistress's office and a Head of House?" Professor McGonagall asked, before glancing around the room and seeing that there really was a lot of destruction and that her portraits had run off to Merlin know where. "Come along this is now a matter for the Headmaster."

As they followed James notice Bellatrix limping, he clutched his own left wrist closer, before smirking.

_Yes Marauder's Revenge Extracted._

_

* * *

_

My First Challenge, I think it went pretty well. What do you think?

Review,

CeKay


End file.
